


Set Me Free, My Honeybee

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Fighting, Fluff, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Yelling, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil is heartbroken and scared he will be forever.





	Set Me Free, My Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration comes from the song "Honeybee" by Steam Powered Giraffe.

Virgil laid in a curled up ball on his best friend Patton’s guest bedroom, which he guessed was his bedroom at this point.

He had a few tears in his eyes. But for the most part he lied, staring staring the roof blankly.

He was in love once, with a man named Logan.

Logan was like him in some way, skeptical but never to an annoying point. He loved astronomy, and the two would go stargazing. He even called Virgil his little star. A nickname that Virgil cherished. (And in return, he would call Logan his honeybee, as that was Logan’s favorite animal as a child.)

But they were different in some ways. Logan was logical while Virgil could be quite irrational, a side effect of having anxiety.

He would help calm Virgil’s thoughts with reassuring facts and most of the time it would help.

Virgil fell for the man’s educated but reserved demeanor. He had a confidence towards him and that drew Virgil to him.

He remembered the day they met.

  _They were at the same party that was being thrown by Patton. He looked up from the conversation he was having with Patton and just happened to look at Roman who was across the room. Their eyes locked and Logan smiled at him, with a smile that Virgil wore was the cutest he had ever seen,  and Virgil couldn’t help but smile back._

_Logan walked over to him. “Hello, I am Logan. May I have your name?”_

_Virgil chuckled, this guy was a bit of a dork. “I’m Virgil.”_

_“Well Virgil,” The man said man, and Vigil couldn’t help but love how he said his name, “it’s my pleasure to meet.”_

_Virgil stook out his hand “The pleasure is  mine.”_

_Instead of shaking his hand he kissed it quickly, which caused a blush to form on Virgil’s cheeks._

_After that Virgil feel head over heels for Logan._

Virgil smiled for a moment at the memory, only for that smile too turn into a frown when he remembered where he found Logan earlier that night.

_He had just come home from work when he walked into their shared apartment. He heard speaking coming from their bedroom, which he found as odd as Logan never brought anyone in there or took phone calls in there._

_He went into the room and froze like a deer in headlights when he saw the sight in front of him._

_Logan laid in their bed, next to another guy. They were currently making out. “Logan?” Virgil said._

_Logan turned around, “Virgil I-”_

_“Save it Logan! Fuck you!”_

_Virgil stormed away and he grabbed a bookbag and began to pack up some food and other necessities.. He could hear “the other man” leaving their house. Logan was trying to talk to Virgil, but he blocked him out. He only listened when he was trying to grab some clothes, but Logan blocked him from entering his bedroom._

_“Let me through Logan.”_

_“No Virge, just, just hear me out.”_

_Virgil stared him in the eyes. “Fine I’m listening, what could you possibly say that could make this better.”_

_Logan, for once in the time Virgil had know him, seemed to b at a lost for words._

_“That’s what I thought.” Virgil said as he pushed Logan out of his way gently.the rest of_

_As he left he said “I’ll be back tomorrow to get my things.”_

_“I didn’t mean to hurt you Virgil.”_

_This made Virgil pause for a moment and then he let out a sad chuckle. “Well but you did, goodbye honeybee.”_

* * *

 

Virgil cried as he replayed the memory in his head. He heard Patton knocking at the door.

“Virgil? Can I come in?”

Virgil opened the door for Patton. He sat back down on the bed and Pat sat next to him, pulling him into a hug.

Virgil began to cry again. “Why does it hurt so much Pat? Why can’t I just forget him? He’s still in my head and it’s been almost two weeks. I feel like I’m missing some if myself. I think I might be insane.”

Patton tightened his grip. “Ssh kiddo, it will be okay. I know it hurts but you slowly getting better. I mean your already improving. You’ve gotten back to doing things like writing and your being productive at work. You were with Logan for a long time, it’s okay to feel like a part of you is missing.”

“I-I was just,” Virgil struggles to find the right words, “waiting my whole life for love. I don’t show it, but deep down I wanted the companionship. And now that it’s gone, I’m scared I’ll live my life alone.”

“I know you are Virge, but you won’t okay. You’ll find love again one day. Ad even if you don’t, you have great friends. You can be happy without romantic love. I promise, you won’t be alone.”

He then smiled gently at him. “Hearts will heal, I promise.”

Virgil gave him a small smile, “Thank you Pat.” Patton smiled at him,

“It’s no problem kiddo.”

* * *

 

Virgil was in love with a man named Roman.

They met in a coffee shop , Roman coming up to him and asking him out. Virgil hesitantly said yes. It had been about a year since he left Logan and he had healed a lot since then and decided he didn’t have much to lose.

They fell in love over time, Virgil slowly grows to love the grand personality Roman has. His over dramatic flair and his passion, drawing Virgil in.

He didn’t love the stars, like Logan did, but he cared enough about Virgil to go take him to see them anyway.

They bonded over instead, mainly Disney movies their shared love for them prompting the nicknames “Princey” for Roman and “Dark Prince” for Virgil. (Roman also had a habit of referring to Virgil as Angel, which totally didn’t make Virgil blush.

Virgil thought about this all one night as he laid on the couch, laying ontop of Logan.

“What are you thinking about love?” Asked Roman, as he grab one of Virgil’s hands, which had started fidgeting as Virgil got lost in thought.

“Just about the past. My ex. Everything that got me here.” Virgil said, turning around so that he could see Roman’s face. He smiled slightly at hm and Roman smilled back.

Roman nodded his head, “I hope it was worth it.” He teased.

Virgil chuckled, “Of course it was Princey.”

And with that both were content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
